


Show me you love me by setting the table

by OliviaStone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: When the girls are pregnant the guys are romantic , a group of sweet oneshots where the boys show their love in those little things
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fav scene of THE BREAKUP ( movie starring Jennifer Anniston) was the argument over setting the table, Rick's refusal to show a little appreciation began the end of that relationship which proved my belief that it's the little things that make love last - so I wrote these scenes where the boys DO the little things

Hinata is dry heaving now, which meant she had reached the end of her vomiting fit- thank Kami. "I'm okay now" she says to herself, then lifts her head from the toilet bowl and repeats it to kiba, who's outside the bathroom. " Just g-go finish l-lunch." Kiba had made it for her; that is to say he packed it from a lunch with the guys, whom he ditched in favour of eating with her. It was romantic as he spoonfeed her but something in the soup did not agree with her. "How can I eat when you're dying in here?" Kiba pulls the handle though it won't open, she locked herself in. " Come on, open up." He urges worriedly. Hinata shakes her head. Most of the undigested food was in the toilet but some, before she made it there, had splashed across the floor. It was messy. She couldn't let him see. " It passed, Kiba-ku-URRH!!" suddenly she bends in and retches so hard her nose runs. But when she's done she feels so much better she knew that it had truely ended then. "Sweet Kami, Hinata...?" Kiba exclaims, now in the room with her and a little surprised. Distantly, as she puked her guts out." she had been aware of him kicking the door in and barging in, and disliked that he saw her like this; on her knees before a dirty toilet, smelly and gross. "Please. Dont-t look." She says weakly- because she's never been strong, always making a mess- and as she spys, above the rim of the bowl she's stuck her head down in, she sees him fumbling around for towels and soap to clean after her, she feels so embarrassed. He shouldn't have to do that, she should handle herself; every other woman has bared through morning sickness with relative hygiene. " Honey, you good?" She hunches against him, so he can't see into the toilet and quickly flushes , nodding her head. "You've done enough, you can go back to the couch." Kiba puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her , kneeling beside her . " Not without you." He smiles grimly at her sickly face. " You shouldn't hide away whenever this happens, it's really icky ( he scrunches his face then smiles again) but so what? Its natural, it's MY kid causing it and if I'm not here for the disgusting parts I don't deserve the rewarding parts, do i?" He wipes his thumb over the saliva across her lips though he could've used the towel in his hand. She opens her mouth but he speaks ahead of her. " Don't apologise." She smiles and opens her mouth again," could you get me my pills? In the mirror cabinet. " Kiba grins and shoots to his feet. " With water or without?".


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Ino; as a vain woman, as well as habitual shopper; believed in looking her best no matter the state of her body, so when her clothes started stretching around her middle and her breasts outgrew their normal cup-size it meant shop. Uchiha Sasuke; as her husband, and off-duty ninja ( read: had nothing to do and therefor no excuse); was dragged into this shopping spree. Normally she would go with Sakura, sometimes all of her female friends, and make a girls' day out of it; but Sakura was busy, and even if not she doesn't carry her bags for her and pay for everything, and when she allowed a break; at a bench in the least busy street of the market; she most certainly wouldn't entertain a request to massage her feet. Sasuke isn't ecstatic about it either, he scowls at the cream tube. " Please". She bats her eyelashes, brushing her bare foot coyly against the side of his hip. She's at one end of the bench and he the other, her long legs stretched between them; she had kicked off her heels, and they lay carelessly on the ground next to her numerous shopping bags. "Please. My feet hurt sooo bad." She wiggles her toes; trying to tickle him through his shirt; they were a little red and swollen, and if it were a cartoon she imagined they'd pulse like a heartbeat. There wasn't a clothing store in the market they didn't go into, and she had been walking in shoes that weren't for comfort -while heavily pregnant- it was understandable that her feet would be sore, yet Sasuke looks at her like she made an unreasonable request. " Just a quick massage, nothing difficult for the woman who's going to bare your HEIR..." She flags the tube casually in the air, in his direction, and her stomach region. With an irritated 'hn' he snatches it from her and ignores her smirk as he places her feet on his lap and obliges. His hands are hard and calloused but sleek with oily cool cream; he seemed to find the act demeaning ( they were out in public where everyone would see the scary and strong elite Ninja submitting to the whims of a woman) yet massaged her thoughly- because Uchiha's don't do things in half's. His hand traces the stamped shape of the shoe on the top of her foot, he says with disapproving worry, " You shouldn't have worn those things", when she hisses. "Sleepers and flops from now on." She rolls her eyes, " but sleepers are for sleep time and I don't do FLOPS." They were unfashionable and un-elevated. And Sasuke was just getting worked up because shes carrying his legacy. Sasuke stops his ministration and gives her a sharp look, moving his hands away even as she points her toes and tries to work herself on them. She rolls her eyes again- He was rubbing off on her in more than one sense it would appear. "Okay, no heels." He continues the foot massage, and she sighs and leans against the rise of the wooden bench, eyes closed. "But you're buying me flops, I don't have any.... No, you're buying me pumps. I haven't had them since I was like NINE. And I want another pair of Bunny slippers. Two, I have to have at least three..." Sasuke 'hn's again but she doesn't mind it, thinking of new outfits to go with her newly founded flat-shoe trend... She did see a cute rabbit designed nightie that would go with the slippers... And really, comfort and fashion is TWISE the retail therapy. MORE SHOPPING!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Temari exchanges goodbyes with her in-laws, and when the door closes behind them ,let's out a sigh, her expression grumpy. Now that the last of her guests have left she could retire from the role of happy hostess. The dinner had been pleasent. Temari and Shikamaru had planned it to properly announce their pregnancy; only their immediate family attended, his parents and her brothers; as they had the right to know first. Inspite of the traditional formality of it all it turned out to be enjoyably lovely- and dragged well into the night. It left her dog tired. What the sand-nin had discovered in her pre-natal period is that she gets exhausted quickly, spaced out and naps frequently- all con's of carrying a Nara, shikaku's wife had joked, telling of her similar experience. She was told it would get worse, and upon her latter months she wouldn't get out of bed. "Shika-" she stops when the man she was calling for comes out into the corridor the same instant. She knew he had been smoking, she knew that's why he excused himself to his study and for no reason didn't want to walk out his parents. She didn't push the smoker- who had allegedly quit; for the coming baby, the doctor had insisted- but only because she would push something else. "Calling it a night?." He yawns, always wanting to go to bed. 'Bed'. She thinks almost fondly. 'thats where I want to be these days'. "Not yet." Genius that he is her husband let's out a long moan without her elaborating more, still, she looks into the open plan dining room kitchen combo, directing her stare pointedly at the plates on the table. "We can't just leave them like that..." "We can clean it up in the morning." Shikamaru suggests hopefully. Sadly, she shakes her head. " By then it would have attracted ants and cockroaches and other insects I don't want to deal with, It has to be now." She looks at him meaningfully, a hand over her stomach, rubbing the excuse almost smugly. 'It had to be you'. Shikamaru makes the face of a petulant child, ordered into cleaning his room; Temari thinks he might make a fuss and prepares to convince him when he easily gives in. "Fine", shoulders slumping into that 'fighting it is too troublesome' posture of his. "I'll do the dishes.... You can go to bed." He muttered almost jealously. On her way down the corridor she moves in to kiss his cheek, and let's out a small cough after an exaggerated inhale ( to show him she could smell the smoke off him; he was making up for cheating on the quitting and they both knew). " And when you're done sweep up, if there's even a crumb on the floor the place will be crawling with bugs." She laughs at shikamaru's answering groans, competly unsympathic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest oneshots so far, it took me just as long to write, and still...STILL, I am unsatisfied. But I gotta post something 😓

Tenten moves into the passage on silent feet, a hand placed protectively over her enlarged belly. The small size of the apartment made it easy for her to make out the noises, metallic clanking and groaning wood, coming from the room she had dubbed entirely her own. She had a good idea of who could be in there, he hadn't be in bed when she woke- and with the number of protective seals and traps he'd had set up around the apartment only so few could intrude. What bothered her was that when she had awoke and in sleepy confusion of the strange sounds had reached for the dagger, strapped under the mattress on her side of the bed, she had drawn a blank. Even the knives in the false-end of the bed's headboard drawer were gone. For all her earlier stealth she couldn't keep her voice down when she walked in on her husband, in the process of taking down her prized jaden sword. "What the hell is going on?!" Rock Lee flinches, in an exaggerated Rock Lee manner that means he jumps a foot high and nearly drops her sword. "Be careful!" she shrieks as he fumbles with it. "Not a hand on my trophy, I don't even DUST it so what gives you the righ- and you MOVED the iron cases...!" She goes speechless, taking in the rest of the room she realises that many other things of hers had been disturbed; and there were loaded boxes around. She could kill him, SERIOUSLY; if all of her weapons weren't being confiscated without her knowledge and consent, if she was allowed to mold Chakra during pregnancy; she would pounce on him. As it were she could only count to ten backward. "... It's for the baby's sake." She tunes into Lee's explanation. " It wouldn't do to have this many dangerous objects lying around-" " they're not 'lying around', they were in their places" she gestures to the walls where they used to be hung and the empty cases where they used to be displayed. "These places were unprotected, a baby could reach your weapons AT. ANY. TIME. We can't have an arsenal in a family home, imagine if a four year old grasped ahold of this." He points to a 3 meter long double edged blade erected beside him. "It's nailed to the wall, and it's not like I don't lock this place." Lee looks at her, a fear in his eyes she recognised from her mother, and realised his fear as her own: the compromised safety of her child. "Come a day we fail to lock the door, are you willing to risk it?" There is a pause. " All of them?" She sighs as he nods. " Do not worry, sweet love. I am removing the weopons in our home and dipositing them into the safety of the sword shop, there your deadly arms of fierce death shall be untouched and pose no danger on the longevity of our unborn youth." He pushes her out, suggesting that she relax and rest more. In the morning she wakes up without Lee again. She still hears sounds coming from her room and wonders if he had been at it all night. She stops at her door on the way to the kitchen, tempted to go in and see if there wasn't one hiding spot he hadnt found-one sharp blade left- then shakes her head and goes to make breakfast. "Oh, come on." She's exasperant, the dishes were plastic and so was the silverware, there wasn't even a bread knife!. Stomping she goes to the room to talk to Lee because really, REALLY!... but words die on her tongue when she walks into a baby wonderland. There are balloons hanging from the ceiling and plenty more on the floor, her pedestals have been made shelves for toys and books, a window overlooking a sunrise had been painted on the wall, as well as other cute drawings on the wallpaper. Her husband, paint splattered, is making minute preparations on a crib below the wall-window. "Wow..!" He smiles brightly at her though he looks seconds from collapsing. " My flower has arisen. Good morning, lovely Tenten!" She waves her hands wildly, grinning. " THIS is what you were up to... It's awesome." Youthful, even. " There wasn't any other room in our humble abode, I had to make the baby room here." He says apologetically, but she can't see anything to be sorry about. " Don't sweat, I just wished you'd come out to me from the start, I would've helped." " My delicate angel reconstructing a room, NO. I would never let you do manual labour, not when the doctor said you shouldn't strain yourself so close to delivery." She chuckles as he approaches her with a steel ballon, twisted into the shape of a sword as sharp as her round belly. " This, my dear, is a weapon you may wield." SHe acts out miaming him and he dramatically acts out dodging and being stabbed; she likes the sound of laughter in her baby's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't pay too much attention to the children's names. I didn't.

Crying shatters the silence of the night; it startles Sakura, the others in the room with her, and half the neighborhood; and even if it hadn't been her own daughter, three months old and sleeping right next to her she couldn't tune it out because two more identical wails follow in succession and it turns to acoustic torture. The triplets had excellent sets of lungs and had inherented their father's attention-seeking disorder; Sakura, reluctant to attend to all that, lifts her pillow over her head and quietly sniffles. It's the hormones. She loves her daughters, all identical three of them, but at night she appreciated slumber a little bit more. Nighttime is when Shina, Mito and Emiko are changed, bathed,fed, and put to sleep. Certainly the babies nap in the daytime but rarely at the same time; and anyway those few moments are spent doing housework. A lot of housework. At night she has 'Sakura time' ; she bathes, brushes up her training or looks over some medical scrolls and hospital reports- on marital leave she is but she's also an S-class medic-nin and there aren't enough of those for her to catch a break- then has a snack with a glass of sake ( Lady Tsunade wasn't the best of influences) and doses. Sometimes an emergency would come up; most commonly a difficult surgery, resulting in Naruto sending clones to help out; or one of her girlfriends call or come over, or her husband wants some 'wifely attention'; and in which case she could forget about sleep. Naively, she had thought herself capable of raising her children on her own, even before the shock of triplets- THREE. not one. THREE- she wanted an unaided motherhood. But a nursemaid wouldn't be unwelcome right about then. She stretches a leg and brushes her sole against Naruto's calf. Tag, she says without words, you're it. Distinguished among the infant's screaming is Naruto's own yelp of pain. She had projected a current of chakra to shock him awake. And by the hasty movements on the bed it worked. She feels weight being lifted off the mattress and hears shushing, the covers are fixed over her but she doesn't lift the pillow off her head until she hears the door click shut and silence returns. It's unfair of her, she knows. He had been running a village all day, compared to dealing with the council diaper changing was nothing. But she was doing 'nothing' all day. She was doing it on her own. And now there was someone. And someone should do 'nothing' too. Sakura shuffles and stretches to occupy the rest of the bed, willing to forget motherhood and all others.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed so there may be mistakes I didnt catch while editing, I especially suck at tenses and apologies for all error which could make the story confusing. Otherwise thanks for reading.  
> \- Olivia


End file.
